pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Pppieuy
As a God of a Land tasked with supervising an area's circulation of Curse, as well as preserving one of the highly valuable Stone Shards, Kukuri is recognised as one of the most powerful entities in the world. However, Gods of the Land are prohibited from making use of their powers unless it's either for testing someone for the position of an Exorcist, or if their own life is threatened.Tsugmomo She has the authority to select and test individual to become the Exorcists of her given region, as well as oversee their performance and training. She has the ability to Purify the activity Curse on Kamioka, reducing its influence to prevent as many aberrations as possible, and it is one of her most important duties that she has to perform on a daily basis. As Kamioka in particular is peculiar area with even higher contrations of Curse, this is strenuous and demanding job. She's also capable of creating barriers that can either prevent the entrance from specific outsiders or disable those inside from leaving. The size of her barriers can range from a single house to the entire district of Kamioka, but the bigger the barrier the more demanding it is to keep it in place, periodically weakening over time. Weakened State: Akujou MaskEdit Kukuri-Akujou-Mask Initially at the beginning of the series, as a consequence of the barrier she's deployed over Kamioka, Kukuri's been drastically weakened to only a small fraction of her originals strength. Because of this, she heavily relies on the special Ceremonial Masks, which grant her the ability to borrow the powers of the original Youkai the mask represents, like a Tengu Mask granting her the herculean strength of a Tengu. In particular, she makes use of the "Akujou" Mask, a mask that represents the divine fury of a deity. With this mask, Kukuri is capable of temporarily using her original powers as the God of the Land, even allowing her to return to her adult appearance. However, this mask carries many drawbacks. If the mask falls off or is destroyed, Kukuri immediately loses all her powers and is once again reduced to her weakened form. Additionally, the Mask only has effect in the Sacred Ground established by the God of Land, which is her Temple. Anywhere else, the Mask's only use is merely cosmetic. When using the Mask to its full potential, Kukuri is able to employ several techniques that would otherwise be unable to in her weakened state: Water Bullets (みづまり, Midzumari): Kukuri shoots a barrage of water drops at blitzing speeds. Not a particularly strong attack, but of simple and effective use. Water Spear (みづやり, Midzuyari): Kukuri gathers enough water to form a short spear that she shots to her opponent. Considerably stronger than the Water Bullets. Potent enough to easily tear apeart Kiriha's Double Layered Shield Weave. Water Bulwark (みづがき, Midzugaki): Kukuri raises a torrent of water to serve as a sturdy protective barrier. Frozen Water Bulwark (しむみづがき, Shimu Midzugaki): A more powerful version of the regular Bullwark. She lowerts the water's temperature until it's frozen, furtherly increasing its resistance. Water Mirage (みづかげろう, Midzukagerō): Kukuri forms a projection that allows her to dodge enemies' attacks and catch them by surprise. Kukuri-Minazuchi Minazuchi (水槌みなづち, Minadzuchi):One of Kukuri's most powerful attacks, it requires a chanting on Formal Language. Kukuri summons a massive flood from the heavens, crushing the target under a huge mass of water. Water Wheel (みづぐろま, Midzuguroma): Kukuri creates a wheel of water which spins at high speeds and launches it at her target. Suzuro Mizuchi (すずろみづち, Suzuro Midzuchi): Another of Kukuri's most powerful moves, it also requires a chanting in Formal Language. Suzuruo Mizuchi Manga Ch9Kukuri summons giant water serpent that frontally attacks the opponent with extremely high speed and power. It might be even stronger than Minazuchi, as Honoka was impressed when revealed that Kazuya managed to block it. Weakened State: NormalEdit Kukuri-Martial-Arts Without the use of her Masks, Kukuri's weakened state presents her with a lot of limitations, like her Purification of Curse being more exhausting and lacking in effectiveness. She also becomes incapable of employing most of her more powerful techniques without being ridiculed to pathetic extents, with the tremendously powerful Minazuchi being reduced to a tiny water spray that would kill little more than a fly. However, while her weakened state would suggest that she's in a vulnerable and helpless position, Kukuri still remains a formidable opponent that very few people could potentially defeat. Water God Fist (水神拳すいじんけん, Suijinken): While most of her more advanced attacks become inaccessible for her, Kukuri's primal fighting style actually revolves around the use of a combination of her control over Water with an extremely refined level of martial arts. With this style, Kukuri "wears" her water as an empowering tool on her fists and feet, increasing her strength and speed enormously. She can also shoot this water through punches, similar to the Water Bullets but with a considerably higher potency, as she's launching them with her own fists. When making use of this fighting style, Kukuri's impacts are powerful enough to easily tear apart through flesh and bone indiscriminately, as most of her opponents would be torn to pieces without being given a chance to react. Kukuri-Water-Needle She's an extremely skilled martial artist, with inhuman reflexes and mobility. During the Assassination Arc, Kukuri employed this combat style to defeat six Tsugumomo on her own, all of which wielded power comparable to an experienced Exorcist. After reading her, Mimane claimed that even eight of Mayoiga's Elites would be unable to defeat her on her current state. Water Needle (水針功すいしんこう, Suishinkō): Kukuri uses all her strength to shoot a powerful bullet of water towards her opponent, penetrating in a straight line at an inconceivable speed and destroying everything in its path. Fully-powered StateEdit Kukuri-Adult-Power When Kukuri is at full strength her fighting ability skyrockets to extraordinary levels, gaining access to all the techniques she would wearing the Akujou Mask. Her combat style primarily revolves around the use of the Water God Fist as well, occassionally combining it with other large-scale attacks like Minazuchi as well. During this state, she becomes nearly unbeatable to the point she was able to swiftly and effortlessly defeat the Legendary Tsugumomo Miurahi who had a Stone Shard embedded inside his body. She was also able to quickly dispatch the corrupted Obi Tsugumomo Azami in a brief encounter, despite the latter having been strong enough to inflict fatal wounds on lesser Gods like Kaneyama. The only one that was able to give Kukuri an even fight when at full strength was the extraordinarily talented Exorcist Kanaka Kagami. Divine Water Fortress (水天陳すいてんじん, Sui Tenjin): One of Kukuri's most powerful moves. She extends a film of water until it contacts with an specific target, capturing and restraining his movements on that instant. The amount of distance she can extend it is seemingly limitless, but the bigger it is the more energy it consumes. Kukuri utilized this technique to serve as a barrier around Kamioka when it failed to capture Azami, which she left activated for many years in order to prevent her entrance. Kukuri-Watermoon-Kannon Water Moon Kannon (水月観音すいげつかんのん, Suigetsu Kannon): Kukuri's definitive technique and trump card. She covers her body with what resembles a water tunic, vastly increasing her combat ability. On this form, Kukuri was strong enough to overpower even Kanaka on their first encounter, with it being the only time on her life that the Exorcist was bested on the battlefield, and on their second encounter it was required an extreme level of affinity between Kanaka and Azami to reach Ascension for her to finally be able to overpower this form